


The Care and Relationships of Pets (and Their Owners)

by AngeliaDark



Series: The Care and Breeding of Pets [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor and Angel are pets, Alastor is a possessive little shit, Angel loves his big mean deer, M/M, POV Alternating, Pet au, Val's actually a good and responsible pet owner, Valentino and Vox aren't complete toolbags, and a complete sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: Valentino and Vox's joint 'pet breeding' segment venture is a success...now if only both sides could work out their relationships too.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Care and Breeding of Pets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851715
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217





	The Care and Relationships of Pets (and Their Owners)

The first-set video that they made capturing the breeding of Alastor and Angel turned out to be a success, with more pet owners showing interest in having their pets featured in for breeding.

Naturally, Valentino -the bleeding heart he was concerning pets- went through a compatibility process with them. No use putting two random pets together and hoping for the best when it turned out to be a waste of time, resources, and a pet’s health. Vox saw Valentino being reminded that not all pet owners were as legitimately fond of their pets as he was with Angel. While some owners weren’t picky about who or how their pets fucked, Valentino at least wanted some modicum of chemistry between the pets other than ‘combustible’.

Vox gently reminded him that not all pets were going to have the same level of chemistry as Alastor and Angel, and that it was honestly more of a happy fluke that they got along anyway, what with Alastor essentially being an attack beast while Angel was a lap pet. Alastor needing a bit of softness and care was enough for it to work; even more so that the deer was willing to behave civilly just to keep having play dates.

Not that Vox really minded having Valentino come visit with Angel, or vice-versa. It was nice having a budding social life outside of the guise of work, and Alastor stayed on his best behavior for Angel. Angel himself was a pleasant enough pet, even seeming to enjoy curling up in Vox’s lap once and awhile (at Valentino’s insistence that Vox TRY to experience a fine lap pet). It was his only real chance, considering he and Alastor both would be damned if Alastor would _lap-sit_.

They both had a little more dignity than that.

In speaking of dignity, Vox was surprised at how quickly Alastor re-acclimated to civilized life after so many decades of being a caged and muzzled beast. He supposed it was that last bit of humanity the former sinner had, remembering days of poise and power and wanting to keep a sliver of it through the means of being clean and upright, nakedness and collar be damned. It worked well for the both of them. Pets were a status symbol, and symbols still carried weight with image. Vox didn’t want the image of an unhinged attack dog, but rather someone sporting and stylish with a definite undertone of a massive hellish threat. 

Alastor being clean and alert until it was time to bring out the teeth put that image into its proper perspective now. Plus, it was that much better seeing demons be fooled by Vox having a DEER pet of all things, only for that beartrap to open and devour a lost limb whole.

It was better for socials too, rather than having Alastor kept tucked away, filthy and chained up. Now Vox could stand with the others who flaunted their beloved pets, next to Valentino with Angel, Rosie with Franklin, and Stolas...who just simply had an Imp at his side. No one was really sure if he was actually a pet or just some poor unfortunate regular Imp. The way he mouthed off suggested the latter.

Rosie, while uninterested in having her darling Franklin be a part of the breeding entertainment, was a wealth of information regarding the who’s who of interest. While it was customary for pets to go nude, her emporium had a little side market for customizable pet clothing, something that Valentino, Satan bless his soul, immediately threw money into.

Vox wouldn’t lie, even as a pet, Angel could pull off almost anything, which made the spider that much more desirable as a status symbol, and to purchase for potential breeding segments with their own pets.

Something, Vox noticed when Valentino brought it up, did not sit well with Alastor.

Vox already knew that Alastor was smitten to pieces over Angel, enough to actually make him behave, but he didn’t know that Alastor was capable of such depths of possessiveness.

He supposed it wasn’t too surprising. Pet or not, Alastor was a buck, and he was pretty sure bucks got pretty territorial. It didn’t help that Angel was the shining little pearl of the Porn Studio, where only the ones with top dollar and finest reputations got a chance to buy him for a few hours. It didn’t happen often, but Vox knew Alastor was aware of it.

That caused a bit of a rift with Valentino, who didn’t much like Angel being marked up and Alastor who seemed dead set on making sure Angel was marked to know whom the spider belonged to...biologically speaking, anyway. That alone cost Valentino a pretty penny or two to any other pet or demon who would have wanted a time with Angel but were driven away by the smell of an angry buck.

“I’m _this_ close to closing out the arrangement for them, Vox!” Val snapped, holding up a hand with his fingers barely a quarter-inch apart. “We agreed that Angel would be unharmed -”

“And Alastor isn’t _‘harming’_ him!” Vox argued, making him wonder when he’d stooped low enough to start standing up for his goddamn pet. “He’s just….a little possessive.”

“Well tough shit, Angel isn’t _his_!”

Vox rubbed the upper-left hand side of his screen, where an uncomfortable electrical pulse was focused in some semblance of a migraine. “Yes, well, you try telling him that,” he muttered.

“Okay I will!” Val huffed. “I don’t like using a firm hand but if that’s what it takes to get the message across then so be it!”

As someone who had seen Val literally use all four of his hands to simultaneously backhand four prostitutes at the same time, Vox just gave him a ‘look’ before waving his hand in a ‘whatever’ gesture. _‘Don’t like using a firm hand, my ass…’_

Vox sighed as he glanced at Alastor, who by this time had become behaved enough to sit outside of a carrier on his own, watching the deer’s tail wagging at the anticipation of seeing Angel again. He almost felt sorry for the poor bastard, not that he was fully convinced that Valentino could really do much of anything to change Alastor’s mind. Alastor was stubborn to the point of self-destructive stupidity sometimes, had been since he became a pet in the first place. When the damn deer wanted something, he was singlemindedly focused on attaining it, whether it be someone’s hand in retribution for his harsh treatment, or a goddamn date with his pet boyfriend.

In this case, being singlemindedly well-behaved so as to obtain and keep his freedoms, including his dates with his pet boyfriend. He certainly had come a long way, to the point where Vox swore he felt some manner of....what was that, pride? Might be. 

It led him to think about the sort of person Alastor had been before becoming a pet, and although Vox mostly had what Alastor was now to go by, he felt that even as fellow overlords they wouldn’t have been much in the way of friends. But Alastor had an air about him that Vox felt he might have been able to at LEAST respect. He hadn’t known Alastor that long before beating him and turning him into a pet, and as far as he knew, there wasn’t any way to reverse the process to find out what might have been.

Not that he would really want to; he could only imagine what an overlord’s power combined with the sheer ferality of the past few decades would wind up doing.

For now, he could be content with companionship, the way Valentino valued his own pet. Minus the selling-out part, no way in Dante’s First thru Ninth Hell would that fly.

Alastor’s eyes visibly brightened seeing the Porn Studio ahead, the deer wriggling with anticipation as Vox just rolled his eyes and let him be excited for now until Valentino got a hold of him. The two got out of the car and headed to the elevator up to Val’s penthouse suite, the door barely opening before Alastor was out and sniffing around for Angel.

Valentino was by the minibar and nearly got run over by the damn deer when a scent of spider was caught. He hissed in annoyance, putting his bottle down and stalking after, grumbling under his breath as Vox caught up, trying not to laugh.

“Oh don’t YOU start!” Val snapped at him. “Why don’t you leash him?!”

“He chews through them. I’m lucky he leaves the collar alone.”

“CHAIN then!”

Vox gave him a look. “Hey, if YOU can get another chain near him without him going Doom Guy on everyone, be my guest.” 

“Whatever.” Val brushed his coat flat, stalking after Alastor. “Feral little brat, I swear I’m gonna wring his skinny neck and have venison for dinner-” He trailed off, looking into Angel’s room where Alastor had bolted into.

Apparently Angel had been taking a nap, and Alastor, being a considerate buck despite his excitement, had chosen to instead tiptoe onto the cushioned bed and curl himself around Angel’s sleeping form, resting his head on Angel’s soft chest.

Vox just shook his head when Valentino whipped out his phone and began taking pictures, the moth actually tearing up. “Really, man? Get a grip.”

“They’re just...so.... _precious_ …!”

“....sure, man. Sure.”

Despite Valentino’s crippling weakness toward Precious Moments, Brought to You By Hell, there WAS a discussion to be had about Alastor’s behavior regarding Angel.

“I know you’ve got a thing for Angel, but you’ve got to get it through your head that he’s not exclusive,” Val told Alastor. “He’s an entertainer, and a hot topic star! And in any case, he’s always agreed to taking on clients. I’m not forcing him to do anything.”

God, Vox wanted to get this glorious recording of Valentino talking sense into a pet. It was like those incredible pet ‘Vines’ humanity was always gaga over, only better. It was MADE better by the petulant look Alastor was giving Valentino. Reminded him of being alive and watching his sister trying to explain to her five-year-old why he wasn’t old enough to have a Red Ryder Carbine Action 200 Rifle™. Same goddamn look, it was hilarious.

Even Val seemed to be recognizing that this was like talking to a stubborn child and sat back in his chair, rubbing his temple. “...okay, look,” he said after a few minutes of collecting his thoughts, sitting upright to once again face off against a stubborn deer. “I know you’re really really fond of Angel…” An understatement, considering Alastor was currently _still_ curled up around the damn fluffy spider. “...but just because he’s got clients doesn’t mean you’re not important.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” Vox muttered under his breath, then yelped when Val actually reached over to press his Mute button, the asshole.

“In fact, I’ll even tell you what my sugarbabies already know. Angel is allowed to have a relationship outside of work, as long as it doesn’t interfere with work. And with you putting your homicidal musk all over my Angelcake, that’s interfering with work. I don’t want to have to be the bad guy and put an end to your play dates, but I will if I have to.”

Vox feared he’d actually have to get the muzzle out when Alastor bared his teeth at Valentino, but was spared _that_ fiasco when Angel absently reached up to bop Alastor on the nose to shush him. Alastor conceded, his ears flattening somewhat as he stopped his growling and teeth-baring and settled back down, however reluctantly.

Val made himself up a strong drink to try one last thing. “Like I said, this is business, and this is work. And in the end, you’re the one he’s excited about, and you’re the one he really likes. So...food for thought, alright?” He and Vox left the room, to which Vox gave him a childish kick to the ankle.

“Don’t mute me, you bastard,” Vox grumbled, making sure his other settings hadn’t been messed with. 

“Don’t make backseat commentary then, asshole,” Val shot back, tanking half of his drink in one go. “I’m serious though, I can’t keep having that little bounty crop taken away because Al decides to muss up my Angel!”

“Oh give me a break, not like you have over a hundred employees under your thumb to make up the difference.”

“And YOU totally don’t have more than your fair share of goons to take care of the dirty work.” Val finished off his drink. “Angelcake is happy with Alastor, but this pet breeding venture was _your_ idea. If we just keep our pets exclusive, what even is the point? Angel is the most popular pet for the program, and let’s face it, the only one pulling his weight between the two of them.”

Vox couldn’t dispute that; he’d attempted to give Alastor another breeding partner, but that turned out...badly. As in, Vox had to part with money to pay damages, badly. As in, the one thing that hurts a greed demon worse than Hell itself, badly. He couldn’t even really punish Alastor for it because the other pet antagonized after Alastor clearly didn’t show interest.

So it seemed Alastor was a one-person loverboy, which would have been fine and dandy had Vox not invested so much into the pet breeding venture. And while he agreed with Val that Angel was definitely emotionally separating work from a ‘relationship’ with Alastor, it was getting Alastor to see that what was the issue.

He just honestly hoped that Angel could talk some sense into him...in a manner of speaking. Did pets have their own lingo? 

Questions for later.

For now, he needed a drink.

Alastor tightened his hold around Angel, mulling mulishly over Valentino’s words. Yes, he was completely aware that Angel was a hot-topic commodity in the Lust Circuit. Yes, he was aware that Valentino and Vox had started up the trend of ‘pet-breeding’ and he and Angel had been the pilot episode. And it wasn’t the idea of other demons in general patroning Angel, but rather the idea of other pets.

As humiliating it was for the fact his first few rendezvous with Angel were recorded and sold, Alastor found that he was too happy and wanting of Angel’s company to care. That still remained true, although he was sure any time he spent with Angel wasn’t being recorded anymore.

And he DID know that he wasn’t just another ‘client’ for Angel. While Vox was still very sparing with extras he gifted Al with, Angel was spoiled to the point of having his own tablet for games or movies. He also used it as a means to give more detailed communications between the two of them.

They told each other their proper names, their circumstances, and even their backstories.

Angel had been around longer than Alastor thought, having died in ‘47 and dropped into Hell as a very tall spider demon, and if his pet form was anything to go by, a very attractive one as well. He had apparently been dropped off right in the center of the Lust Circuit and had endured months of being assaulted and passed around before Valentino happened to be riding by in his limo and caught sight of him in the middle of an assault.

It was not even a decision to be had when Valentino chased off the assailants with a warning shot and offered Angel a place in the Porn Studio instead, where he’d have work instead of being street tender. While Angel was popular as a worker in Val’s Studio, he seemed happiest being the pimp’s arm candy, and after a year Valentino brought up the idea of Angel being his pet.

It was a serious decision to make. On the one hand, Angel would be cared for, often better than if he had remained a prostitute. On the other, he would lose any status he had as a normal demon, and any chance of growing in power.

Angel told Alastor that all he ever wanted in his life was to be cared for and wanted. He only thought about Valentino’s offer for a couple days before choosing to become a pet. He’d never regretted his decision.

Alastor, on the other hand, took a very long time before admitting his own circumstances to Angel. That he was a former powerhouse of Hell on par with overlords until Vox challenged him and defeated him, choosing to make Alastor a pet instead of outright erasing him. That he had been kept under chains and a muzzle until he was needed as an attack dog for decades until Vox decided on the whole pet-breeding thing. Alastor was just a little grateful that Angel never interested himself with Hell’s politics or current events that had nothing to do with himself, and had never heard of The Radio Demon before. Small mercies on Alastor’s eternally-wounded pride.

Still, it baffled Alastor to think that some demons CHOSE to become a pet, but he supposed that’s what made the difference between Valentino and Vox. And although Vox was steadily becoming less of a complete asshole when it came to Alastor, he was still an asshole. Little that could be done about that.

With all that being said and done, Angel was the best thing that had happened to him since he had become a pet, bar none. He didn’t want to give up or even share his one good thing, childish as he was being. But as much as he loathed to think about and acknowledge it even after all this time, he knew his place as a pet -especially as Vox’s pet- and what he _wanted_ was usually little more than a back-of-the-mind consideration at best.

Still, he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t cling to what he had and wanted with everything he had until he couldn’t anymore.

A tap on his arm brought his attention back to the present, looking up to see that Angel had apparently tapped out a message on the tablet whilst Alastor was musing.

**_What’s wrong, Al?_ **

Alastor’s ears flicked softly, letting out a huff of frustration before he took the tablet and typed back a response.

**_Usual musings. Nothing to worry about._ **

Angel gave him a look and replied.

**_Pull the other one, it’s got bells on it. What are you worried about?_ **

Alastor sighed and rolled to his front, folding his arms and resting his head on them. His finger traced the edge of the tablet as he thought before he typed his reply.

**_Is it wrong to just want something for myself without having to share?_ **

Angel gave a soft huff, taking the tablet back to type out a longer message.

 **_I know it’s not something you’re really used to, Al, but this is normal for me. Even with me belonging to Daddy first and foremost, I still work for extra money. I like my work, and Daddy makes sure I only get the cream of the client crop. But it was just work. I LIKE you. I like spending time with you. I’m glad we’re allowed to have what we have._ ** He paused for a moment, nibbling his lip. **_I can see where you’re coming from, though. I don’t like it when you come over and are hurt from your own job. Because it means someone tried to really hurt you. And that’s something that *I* don’t like._ ** He rubbed at his face. **_But even if we weren’t pets, we’d still have jobs. This is better than the alternative, isn’t it?_ **

Alastor wanted to chime in that if he were still the powerhouse he once was, he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else touching his darling Angel, but even he knew better than to dwell on woulda-coulda-shoulda by this point. He DID have something he wanted right here and now, and he’d learned by now not to look that gift horse in the mouth.

With the alternative being back in the cage, shackled and muzzled where he could count on one hand how often he’d bathed in a year…

He couldn’t go back to that. Not after having some semblance of freedom, dignity. 

Not after having Angel.

He took the tablet back, thinking over his words as they typed back.

 **_I know. And you’re right. Still can’t help but think it though._ ** He let out a huff, poking at the keypad feeling a bit foolish for typing it. **_But will I really be your favorite?_ **

Angel read over it before giving Alastor an amused but sincere smile, finding the hint of red around the deer’s cheeks endearing. He giggled, leaning over to kiss Alastor’s cheek and give the deer a purr as his answer. _Of course_ , went unsaid but fully understood as he nestled in closer to Alastor, the soft scent of New Orleans coffee and beignets letting Alastor know that his darling spider wanted to make him feel better with some mating.

He wouldn’t ever deny his darling spider of that. Himself either, come to think of it. It was a chance to reclaim his mate for himself, to put his scent back onto Angel with the hopes that it would be permanent. He gave Angel a guttural growl to tell that he was accepting what Angel was offering, eying his beautiful spider over as Angel shifted away just enough to turn and lift his hips, presenting like a proper doe in the way he knew drove Alastor crazy.

Alastor almost salivated at the display, his doe’s scent egging him on to nuzzle at the back of Angel’s neck as he mounted over the spider, his body buzzing with arousal. He growled, feeling Angel’s fur poof and shiver with excitement, spurring him to quickly thrust into his mate and let his worries melt away into the heat surrounding him.

“Oh good, they’re okay.”

Valentino sank into his chair with relief, having been stressed at Alastor’s temperament and what it might mean for his Angel. _‘And yourself, you soft asshole,’_ his mind added, the treacherous bastard, having felt the short swell of fear at the idea of breaking off the playdates HE had with Alastor’s owner.

He and Vox had been allies for a good many years and friends some time after, but he wouldn’t lie and say that was all he thought of their relationship as. Plenty of times, they’d fooled around for the hell of it and called it friends with benefits or whatever, but even to that end Valentino usually didn’t give out the goods for free. As an ex-hooker himself, he didn’t come cheap and neither did his wardrobe choices.

Casual sex with someone he actually liked was rare, though. He enjoyed Vox’s company as much as he enjoyed business, and business was good. Even with the timelessness that Hell provided, it still seemed that too long passed between visits with his closest friend, until they made the arrangements for their pets. Now they were damn near sharing their enterprises and buildings with one another, becoming as close as their respective pets were.

He could do worse, he thought with a fond smile, looking at Vox who seemed just as relieved at Alastor’s calming temperament and was getting drinks for the two of them.

As much as the pimp game was good -great, even- he had to admit, having someone there just for him was...nice. It'd be nicer, though if they were on the same page. Ah well, in for a penny.

“...so...I was thinking…” Val began.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Fuck you. Anyway, how do you feel about going out later? Maybe to Silver Styx?”

Vox looked up from his phone. “Jazzy place, but it doesn’t allow pets inside.”

“I know. We could get a petsitter.”

“...alright, but why would we-”

Valentino’s hand snapped out, grabbing Vox’s tie and jerking him closer. “Read the fucking room, you off-brand Samsung. You. Me. Dinner. Nice place.  _ Alone _ . Do you need me to bring in two of my babies to give you a visual?”

The static on Vox’s screen crackled softly where his cheeks would be as it dawned on him. “...oh. That...does sound nice, yeah.” He then muted himself for a moment in case his audio decided to involuntarily broadcast his internal screaming. After a moment, he collected himself. “...when?”

“Friday. Seven sharp, don’t be late.”

“....yeah, sure, okay.” He sat back with his drink, distributing his attention on wirelessly adding ‘Date Night’ to his phone’s calendar and watching Alastor finish up with Angel, noting that the deer seemed to be minding his teeth and claws just a bit more.

The idea of falling into the nuclear family trap he’d all but managed to bach his way out of during the ‘50s seemed fitting, being in Hell and all. But it figured Hell would be the place he’d consider, or even liking the idea at all.

“....who would be willing to petsit for us though?”

Val just smiled. “Rosie owes me a favor,” he said. “And she told me she actually likes Alastor. ‘A diamond in the rough with that one’, she said.”

“More like a razor blade in a chocolate bar, but whatever.” Vox watched Alastor cuddle Angel close, the deer’s tail wagging happily. “But I suppose she doesn’t mind him, from one cannibal to another.”

“If I hadn’t known Al was a cannibal back in the old days, I’d blame you for that.”

“Of course you would, feeding your own pet gourmet shit…”

“I give the best to my best, including myself. You eat garbage food, so…”

Vox rolled his eyes. “A little garbage never hurt anyone. It humbles you, at least, so you’re not useless as fuck when the finer shit doesn’t work out.” He shrugged. “It’s also tasty, so who gives a shit.”

“....learn to love yourself, Vox. Please.”

“Why, I’ve got you to do that for me.” Vox’s antennae twitched when he SWORE he heard a chirp from Valentino. Looking over, he saw a tinge of actual pink over the moth’s face. “Oh come on, don’t go to pieces over some fucking flirting, are you seri- “

He was cut off when Valentino dove on him like a moth to light, any further bickering or flirting being put to rest for something else entirely.

Alastor’s ear twitched, lifting his head and looking around blearily for the sound that had disturbed his nap. He listened in for a moment before finally recognizing the voices of Vox and Valentino. It took a moment longer to recognize the sound of copulation, which at first reaction had him pulling a pillow over his head in disgust.

If there was anything more of a mood-killer than thinking about other pets fucking his Angel, it was the idea of their owners fucking. 

Alastor’s attempt to sound-proof his ears rustled Angel awake, who took all of five seconds to figure out the issue before snorting and rolling his eyes. Honestly, Alastor just finished taking him like a beast, and THIS concerned him? He reached over and gave Al’s head a comforting pat over the pillow before pulling him back down for more snuggles.

_ ‘About damn time they fucked,’ _ Angel thought to himself, having a little selfish dream about if their owners got together...maybe he’d have more time to spend with just Alastor.

Who knows. Maybe he could someday. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got a third and final part planned! Stay tuned!


End file.
